Ma victoire
by LoiseL99
Summary: Une jeune femme de 20 ans écrit une lettre d'amour à Gray. C'est la femme de sa vie. Elle veut lui dire à quel point elle l'aime et à quel point elle souhaite qu'il lui laisse vivre "sa petite victoire" ONE SHOT


_Ma victoire_

 **Disclamer** : seule l'histoire que j'écris m'appartient

 **Résumer :** Une jeune femme de 20 ans écrit une lettre d'amour à Grey. C'est la femme de sa vie. Elle veut lui dire à quel point elle aime et à quel point elle souhaite qu'il lui laisse vivre "sa petite victoire"

 **Note de l'auteur :** un petit One shot qui j'espère vous plaira malgré la tristesse qu'il contient

* * *

 ** _Gray,_**

 ** _Je sais que lorsque tu liras cette lettre, cela signifiera que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Tu hésiteras surement à l'ouvrir mais tu finiras par le faire je te connais._**

 ** _J'ai écrit cette lettre lorsque j'ai appris qu'il ne me restait qu'un an à vivre. Le cancer a gagné. Plus je me bats contre lui, plus je gagne de bataille plus il revient fort. Les médecins ont conclu qu'il ne me restait qu'un an. J'ai vu comme tu essayes de me rassurer, que tu tentes de trouver des solutions. Mais ce cancer, Gray tu dois réaliser qu'il sera toujours là. Il y a un an nous pensions en être débarrassés et il revient aujourd'hui à la charge et il reviendra puisque la tumeur ne peut pas être retirée dans sa totalité. Tumeur cérébrale telle est mon fardeau. Plus on la gratte plus elle va profond. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons que retarder l'échéance._**

 ** _J'espère qu'aujourd'hui, jour où tu lis ces mots, j'ai réussi à te convaincre de vivre heureux avec moi cette dernière année. Je sais que je n'ai pas été honnête que nous n'avons pas passé une année complète. Il me restait exactement 8 mois à vivre. Enfin si tout c'est passé comme je le désirais. J'écris comme si cela avait bien eu lieu. Normalement j'ai mis au monde ton bébé puisqu'on vient de m'apprendre que j'étais enceinte d'un mois. L'accouchement doit m'avoir épuisé et bien évidemment le cancer en aura profiter. Les médecins m'ont prévenue mais j'ai décidé de garder le secret. J'ai vu comme nos projets t'ont fait oublier l'inévitable. Alors j'ai décidé de faire des projets pour que cela soit moins douloureux. Mais la réalité est là. Je ne suis plus aujourd'hui et tu dois continuer à vivre pour moi et surtout pour ce petit être qui a tant de chose à vivre._**

 ** _Ne déteste pas ce magnifique être. Il est une partie de nous. Et c'est grâce cet être que notre « nous » existe encore malgré mon absence. Je ne sais pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon. Mais c'est le nôtre. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part pourtant je peux mourir en paix car mon vœux le plus cher c'est réaliser : être la mère de ton enfant._**

 ** _Je sais que tu n'imaginais pas ta vie comme cela. Je me rappelle encore notre rencontre. Nous avions 16 ans. J'étais nouvelle au lycée, moi la fille aux cheveux à la couleur inhabituelle. Je m'étais fait assez vite remarqué par les autres. J'avais complètement flashé sur toi. J'ai pourtant été d'une maladresse incroyable. J'ai malencontreusement renversé mon plateau repas sur toi. Tu étais couvert de purée. J'étais rouge de gêne mais toi tu m'as souris amusé. C'est là que j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Je me suis pourtant enfuie. A chaque fois que tu étais dans les parages, je perdais tous mes moyens. Un jour, ou l'on devait faire le ménage de la classe en voulant te donner le ballet je te l'ai malencontreusement envoyé dans le nez. Moi qui excellais en natation, je suis arrivée dernière à une compétition simplement parce que tu étais là. Le plus beau jour de ma vie car ce jour-là tu es venue me consoler sous le cerisier et tu m'as aussi demandé d'être ta petite amie. Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que mon comportement pouvait te plaire._**

 ** _Nous avons fait de nombreuses sorties. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre. Chaque jour, je tombais un peu plus sous ton charme. Notamment quand j'ai appris que tu avais en horreur les manèges mais que pour moi tu y montais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite. Tu m'as offert de nombreux souvenirs. Je peux les chérir. Surtout le moment sur la grande roue. Tu m'as montré un cerisier en me demandant si je me souvenais de ce qu'il représentait. Tu as continué que le cerisier étais le début de notre relation. Tu as alors sortie de ta poche une petite fleur de cerisier. Ce n'est qu'au sommet de la grande roue que tu m'as dit pour la première fois « je t'aime ». Mon cœur palpitait. Je n'ai pu te répondre que par un baiser mais j'y mis tout mon amour._**

 ** _Je t'ai soutenu lorsque ta mère est gravement tombée malade. Nous avions 18 ans. Les médecins ne lui donnaient que 5 mois à vivre. Nous nous sommes mariés peu de temps après car tu pensais que j'étais la femme de ta vie et ta mère pu assister à la cérémonie. Chaque jour tu penses à elle avec le sourire. J'espère que tu feras de même pour moi._**

 ** _Rien ne pouvais prévoir que 2 ans plus tard je me meurs. Je suis certaine que tu n'as aucun regret de notre vie à deux. J'ai la certitude que tu seras un bon père._**

 ** _Tu m'as appris à aimer. Tu m'as aussi enseigné à être aimée. Je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissant._**

 ** _Je me prépare à te dire quelque chose. Tu vas bientôt entrer dans cette chambre d'hôpital où je suis. L'opération a été un succès mais comme tu as pu le lire j'ai choisi d'arrêter de me battre mais donner la vie est une forme de victoire face au cancer._**

 ** _Alors fait que ma petite réussite soit la plus belle._**

"Jubia, mon amour, tu es réveillée les médecins m'ont dit que tu voulais me parler. Ils m'ont tous expliqué tu ne voudrais pas te reposer?"

Je tourne la tête pour voir Gray, l'amour de ma vie. Il vient d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital que j'occupe. L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage. Je range discrètement la lettre que j'écrivais. Je respirais un bon coup et lui sourit. J'allais devoir le convaincre de réaliser ma victoire.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez?


End file.
